goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Stephen Republic Under Military Dictatorship
The Stephen military government, also known in the Stephen Republic as the Stephen First Military Confederative Republic, was the authoritarian military dictatorship that ruled Stephenia from 26 September 1957 to 4 November 1980. It began with the 1957 coup d'état led by the Armed Forces and Go!Animatorian against the administration of G4 Pony President Arma Lanartian—who, having been vice-president, had assumed the office of president upon the resignation of the democratically elected president Alo Quadros—and ended when the 1980 Stephen Republic coup d'état. The military dictatorship lasted for twenty-three years; despite initial pledges to the contrary, the military government, in 1958, enacted a new, heavily restrictive Constitution, and banned freedom of speech and political genocide. The regime adopted nationalism, economic development, anti-communism/democracy as its guidelines, and also heavily discriminated G4 Ponies and Chaos and genocided millions of G4 Ponies. 1957 Stephen Republic coup d'état When the Stephen Republic was formed in 1947, G4 Ponies heavily restricted revolution out of fear of mass genocide similar to the loss of their last country, The Kingdom of Fisher (1821-1882), which was invaded by Matchboxian Explorers getting land for their massive Colony named Greater Matchboxia (It was renamed in 1910 to Matchboxian Carland then again in 1940 to Matchboxian Hotwheelsia). By 1952, the Stephen Republic heavily relied on peace with its neighbors and created a Alliance with the Second Go!Animate Federative Republic (1950-1964). But in 1955, a crisis occured in most of the new go!animatorian countries except the Go!Animatorian Democratic Kingdom. This put the Stephen Republic in $521 million in debt. They did pay back but in 1956, Neighboring GDK invaded the weakened Stephen Republic. Resulting in Heavy Crises to Go!Animatorians and Humans. On September 25, 1957, 1.1 Million Go!Animatorians rioted near the Congress Building in Stephen City, 1,592 G4 Ponies were killed by the Angry Mob. One day after that, The Government of the First Stephen Republic Fell. Formation Just one hour after the First Stephen Republic fell on September 26, 1957, Peitro Sandandez assumed power and Adopted his new Constitution and Rules. In 1958, They bought 16 new Go!Animatorian G-10s to replace their aging G-3s to fight in the Go!Animate Southern War (1956-1975). He also made a alliance with neighboring militaristic Caillou Republic in 1958. Atrocities G4 Pony Genocide (1961-1980) In August 1961, The Military Congress agreed to get rid of all G4 Ponies in a Span of 60 years. Many G4 Ponies were unfairly paid only 10 Stephenlandian Cents. Making them the most poverish race in the world at one point in 1975. Over 100,000 G4 Ponies were rounded up, and Murdered in Concentration Camps similar to the ones the Germans used during WW2. Over all, nearly 4,500,000 Ponies were murdered, however during the 1980 coup d'état, they said 72,000,000 (many Stephen Nationalist Extremeists still say this) Chaos Discrimination (1962-1980) During the 1960s and 1970s, many innocent chaos were beaten and left to die in the streets in Stephen City. During the 1975 Chaos Massacre, 642,000 Chaos were unfairly murdered by the Military. During the 1980 coup d'état, Many chaos began to beat up military officials for revenge. Leaders Peitro Sandandez (1956-1961, Died from a heart attack while in office) Jonjo Muchi Quando (Jan. 1962- Dec. 1962, assassinated by a military officer who disliked his freedom plans for G4 Ponies set for 1964) Saqna Ahamendez (1963-1965, Resigned) Acedro Hajadez (1966-1967, Killed In A Plane Crash) Pedro Quadritino (1968-1980, Overthrown then Exucuted in 1981) 1960s-1970s Crisises And 1980 Stephen Republic Coup d'état In 1962, A severe recession that kept going until 1968 resulted in Millions being massacred and resulted in the SFMCR getting $1.3 Billion in Debt. The 1973 Oil Crisis hit hard on the SFMCR and its economy since it would by oil and sell it to others. Despite the Unstability of the SFMCR, the Go!Animatorians were proud of leading a country they always hated its G4 Ponies since it gained independence. However it was fully dominated by Go!Animatorians. Many G4 Ponies were no longer given freedom and were either murdered or beaten then left to die. On November 1-3, 1980, 13.5 Million Go!Animatorians, G4 Ponies, And Chaos held a coup d'état to restore the First Republic back into their former Country. They marched outside government buildings and protesting, some even went into the buildings and killed military officals and generals. By the End of the late 1970s, the SFMCR began to collapse, due to the amount of costs from the 19 year Go!Animate Southern War and the 1973 Oil Crisis. By 1979, all of its southwest coast and southern points except the southeast part were given to neighboring Caillou Republic. After the coup d'état, Pedro Quadritinto refused to give up until he was overthrown out of his country and was later exucuted for treason on 18 June 1981. The 1980 Elections held on November 6, 1980 resulted In Amano Anyaa Being President. The first G4 Pony to lead the Stephen Republic Since 1957. He did the Stephen Recovery (1981-1986) and Supported Erician Democrats during the Eric Civil War (1983-1985) And he lead the recovery effort until he left office in 1987. The Stephen Republic is considered a developing country today. Category:Gay